Interrogation Room
by Manitari
Summary: Agent Carter is brought into the interrogation room- Agent Thompson's POV
1. Chapter 1

No matter how much he tried he couldn't understand her at all. The past few weeks he had began to admire and trust her, he even confided in her his most kept secret, the reason he woke up in night covered in sweat and with the taste of guilt in his mouth. And now this. Peggy Carter: Stark's accomplice, a traitor.

Why on earth would she cooperate with him? Was their friendship so strong that she betrayed her country for him? Was she in love with Stark? He dismissed this thought immediately. She was a clever woman, that much was certain, she wouldn't fall for a guy like Stark…

Why Peggy? Why? I tried to give you a chance, you could talk to me, we could work things out…. Oh really Thompson? He scolded himself. She could talk to you? You've been nothing but disrespectful to her all this time.… You treated her like rubbish, like she was a secretary and not a fellow agent, and despite all this, she still saved your life back in Russia… How could she trust in you?

He slowly realized that he was not only angry at her, but also at himself, for not being able to stop all this. For not being able to prevent Agent Carter being handcuffed in the agency's interrogation room. Only because he was a jackass to her..


	2. Chapter 2

-Don't go easy on her just because she is a girl, chief told them, interrupting Thompson's line of thoughts.

Peggy shot an angry look at him, but still she said nothing as he walked out.

-Let's get started, Agent Sousa said to her.

-You've got this all wrong, Peggy answered.

\- I know right? , the sarcasm in Agent Sousa's voice was obvious. What could possibly lead us to the assumption that you work for Stark? Oh wait! We have photos of you in disguise in _La Maritnique_, where Ramon Spider was found dead, Sheldon McFee places you in New Jersey, the night that two more people were found dead and a lake disappeared from the face of the earth. We still don't know your involvement with Agent Li's death- but we'll get there, I'm sure-and of course, you were with Stark's butler when we tried to take you into custody.

-You tried…, said Peggy mockingly.

-And we finally succeeded. You are here now, am I wrong? , answered Sousa.

-I am not here because of you….Can't you see? You've got this all wrong!

-So tell us Peggy! Thompson tried very hard not to scream at her. What the hell is going on here? Why were you at Club Martinique? What were you doing in New Jersey? And why on earth would you work with Howard Stark against us?

\- Because he is innocent! Peggy yelled. Thompson watched her collect herself. She continued in a steady voice:

-After everything we saw at Russia do you still believe he is involved in all this? This is so much bigger than Howard Stark being a thoughtless idiot! I was not working against you; I was just doing my job and trying to find the person who stole Stark's weapons… I was so close, she finally whispered.

\- You actually believe that someone stole Stark's weapons? I thought you were smart! But it seems Stark has you wrapped around his finger! Agent Sousa voiced Thompson's previous thoughts. You are having an affair with him aren't you? , he finally stated.

\- Howard Stark is my friend, not my lover, said Peggy calmly.

Thompson felt like a weight lifted from his shoulders. _I really want to believe you Peggy_, he thought. _God, I really do_.

\- Carter, from our point of view it looks that way, Thompson said to her.

She turned to look at him, and for the first time since her arrest their eyes met.

\- Howard is a friend of mine. Nothing more and nothing less. He turned to me, asking for my help. I was the only person to believe he was innocent and the only person able and willing to prove it. I started my own investigation. Howard gave me a clue to start- he heard that one of his inventions, his formula for molecular nitramene, was being sold. I went to the club in order to retrieve it…..

A knock on the door interrupted Peggy. He and Agent Sousa exchanged a worried glance. _What now? ,_ he thought and went outside, while Sousa followed him.

\- That sphere we found in Agen...emm, Carter's bag… We found one just like that in the lab, among Stark's inventions, only the one we have is hollow, empty. We believe that Carter at some point switched them.

_God dammit Peggy! How am I supposed to get you out of this mess? _Thompson tried to hide his troubled thoughts and asked calmly the Agent in front of him:

\- Do we know its purpose?

\- We don't, said the Agent resignedly.

Thompson turned to Sousa, whose face was now brightly red with anger.

\- We need to be calm and you are in no condition to conduct the interrogation. Let me handle this.

Thompson didn't wait for Agent Sousa's answer. He didn't care. He would find the truth, and God help him, he would do his best to protect Carter from her actions.

He entered the room. Peggy raised her gaze, a question forming in her lips.

\- What is this box Peggy? ,he asked her before she could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain flashed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but she regretted it immediately- she looked away from him, straight ahead, and said nothing.

_Ok, baby steps Jack, _he thought to himself, _baby steps._

\- Is it a bomb?

-No, she mumbled.

-Is it dangerous?

She half smiled, and with a bitter tone she said:

-It depends.

Thompson exhaled loudly. He left the door and sat across her, because he could no longer stand her not looking at him.

-Carter, please, work with me. I am trying to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me the truth.

She was still avoiding his gaze but a grin formed in her lips.

\- I think this is the first time you used the word "please" with me.

Thompson laughed.

-Well, there is a first time for everything right?

She didn't say a word.

-Come on Peggy, please, trust me, let me help you.

With his last words, she raised her eyes to meet his own.

\- Ok Thompson, you got your wish granted. Are you ready for the truth?

He didn't answer her question. He was so afraid she would change her mind that he barely moved. And then, she told him everything.

* * *

-Is that all? , he said after minutes of silence.

She raised her eyebrow:

\- Isn't that enough?

_More than enough actually, _he thought. _Now we have something to start from._

He stood up and headed for the door.

\- I believe you Carter, he told her just before he opened the door, let's see if chief also believes you. And with those words he left her alone in the room.

Just as he had expected, chief was next door. He didn't have to ask him if he heard Peggy's story. Chief's troubled face was a clear sign of that.

\- What's our next step? , Thompson asked him.

\- You know what my problem is Thompson? , chief told him. I don't know if I can trust her anymore. I don't know if I can trust one of my agents! , he almost screamed those last words. We need to find that girl Angie, and we need to find her quick. Chief strolled out of the room.

\- You! , he ordered Agent Pike , make sure that our men stationed in Griffith Hotel are aware that the girl who found Carter unconscious is possible a spy and a dangerous one and that we need to keep track of her. I want to know her every move, where she goes, who she talks to, everything! Sousa! , chief screamed looking for him.

\- Right here chief! , Sousa replied.

\- You are going too. Make sure that our men are discreet. We don't wanna that Angie, if she is what Carter says, know that we are watching her.

Chief turned towards his office. Thompson walked by his side.

\- What about me, chief? , he asked him.

Chief stopped and looked at him.

\- You, _Agent, _will stay here. You are too prejudiced and you may blow this thing!

-But, .. chief! , Thompson complained.

-You heard me Agent! , chief said. Stay here and make sure that Carter doesn't move!

_Great!_ _It was me who Peggy trusted and now I need to stay back and wait for those idiots to clear her name! Just great! _Jack didn't say his thoughts out loud. He knew that chief would not change his mind no matter what.

\- Doctor! , chief exclaimed, What are you doing out here? Where is Agent Yauch ?

\- I don't know, doctor answered with his thick accent, He said that he had to be somewhere and he left!

That must have been the last straw for chief, for he began screaming.

\- Isn't anyone here that will follow my orders?

He didn't wait for an answer.

-Sousa! , he shouted, making the poor Agent almost jump from his chair, Is your team ready?

\- Ye..yes chief! , Sousa stuttered.

\- Then let's get going! Chief then turned to the doctor.

\- Doctor Ivchenko, please return to the conference room so that my agents can watch over you. It is possible than one of the people that kept you captive is loose and she might want to finish the job she started.

And with that he strolled out of the Agency.

Thompson noticed a strange look in doctor's eyes. _It is definitely not fear, and he should be dead scared. What are you not telling us doctor? _He stared at him as he returned to the conference room, trying hard to figure what was wrong with the doctor.

And with these troubling thoughts, Thompson returned to his office.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep. As he regained his consciousness he felt the tip of his pencil in his cheek. _I fell asleep in my pencil? I must have been reaaaally tired! _Then he realized that the agency was dead silent. He opened his eyes and saw that every Agent that was left behind was fast asleep. _Something is terribly wrong. Peggy!_

He started towards the interrogation room and he heard voices. One of them was Peggy's – _Good she is still here_\- and the other one's…. _Doctor Ivchenko? What is going on in there?_

As he was getting close to the room he could hear Peggy.

\- So all this time you were lying to us. You were one of _them_, he heard her say.

\- And you can't stop us anymore, doctor Ivchenko said to her.

That moment Thompson heard a click. _He is going to kill her! _In an instant he raised his gun and kicked the door open.

\- Freeze! He yelled as his gun was pointed toward the doctor who was now holding a gun, ready to shut Peggy.

Doctor Ivchenko turned to face Thompson with a surprised look on his face.

\- _Agent Thompson, _the doctor said with a calming voice, _please lower your gun._

A weird sensation took over Thompson and he could feel his hand lowering against his will. Those eyes, he couldn't look away from those eyes…

\- He is trying to hypnotize you! , Peggy screamed.

Her scream broke the spell and he fired his gun immediately, for he was scared he would get lost again in those eyes.

He had shot him in his leg. He reached for the doctor's weapon, and handcuffed him. And then he took of his tie and closed the doctor's mouth.

\- You fooled me once, you fooled me twice, but not again, Thompson said to him.

He left him on the ground and stood up to free Peggy.

\- He said that you were all fast asleep. How..?

\- For his bad luck I fell asleep on my pencil. Let's wake up the others.

Before they left him in the room, Peggy reached to the doctor's pocket and took the capsule that held Captain America's blood.

\- They wanted Steve's blood all this time. And my death was a big bonus to their agenda. Come on Thompson, we must hurry.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry for taking me so long to post another chapter. My computer broke, and I couldn't write on my PC at work… Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! I really hope you enjoy it! See you soon!


End file.
